switch to japan
by Psycho-Sango
Summary: I've put it on hold and I'm gonna rewrite it...
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAMER: I don't own InuYasha in his amber eyed, silver haired glory he belongs to Kikyo, Kagome, and they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi and her publishing crew. I do own several books, two key chains, the third movie, a pen, folder and a notebook. I've also seen around 150 of the episodes.

I want reviews and i curse you who don't review muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

**Chapter 1**

"Kikyo come to the office. Kikyo come to the office." was the first thing heard that Friday morning.

"Why the hell would I an innocent cheerleader be called to the office?" She was a green eyed and dark brown haired priestess/cheerleader.

"Well Kikyo maybe someone blamed you for the vandalism of the school sign." Said amber eyed dog eared silver haired hanyou/jock. 'I wish I thought of that last week. Oh well.

"Well I better go find out what they want. See you Inu." Said Kikyo

"See you Kikyo." 'Damn I hope they are going to expel her she gets on my nerves.Inuyasha thought

Kikyo walked to the office "well I'm here someone wanted me." Announced Kikyo

"Yeah Kikyo I want you to show a new student around she is from America and you're the most fluent in English." The secretary replied...

"Well it comes with my family ties. So where is she?" kikyo asked curiously. They start to walk to the new student.

"Hey did you hear the twin towers where hit with airplanes?" The secretary asked.

"No, but my cousin lives in New York." kikyo said as she opened the door

In the office sat a blackish-blue haired blue eyed miko. "Kagome it's you" kikyo yelled as she glomped (hug lovingly) her.

"Kikyo get off me or I'll use my miko powers on your ass." Said Kagome.

"How do..?" The seceratary asked.

"My cousin from New York. So why are you here?" Kikyo answered.

"Never mind and do I need to go through with my threat?" Kagome asked.

Kikyo jumped off her cousin. "No no I'm off." Kikyo said.

"Well here is her schedule." The secretary said as she hands Kikyo the schedule.

"Cool we have the same schedule!" Kikyo skreached

Oh no tell me it can be changed please. Kagome begged

"No it can't." The secretary said with a look of utter confusion

"Hey wait you have a miko class when I have my priestess class." Kikyo said in a sad tone.

'Yes at least one class without Kikyo.' Kagome thought

The schedule: Kikyo Kagome

1st Art Art

2nd Math Math

3rd Science Science

4th English English

5th Priestess Miko

6th Health Health

7th Japanese Japanese

8th P.E. P.E.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAMER: I don't own InuYasha in his amber eyed, silver haired glory he belongs to Kikyo, Kagome, and they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi and her publishing crew. I do own several books, two key chains, the third movie, a pen, folder and a notebook. I've also seen around 150 of the episodes.

I want reviews and i curse you who don't review muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha oh sorry i haven't updated i'm in high school and i haven't had time to sorry and my family is dragging me to vegas with no computer for three days so it'll be a few days till you get more...

Chapter 2

"So you'll give her tips on surviving this school."said the secretary

"Yes, 1st hand over your mp3. 2nd what are you wearing? …never wear it again." Kikyo said dissing Kagome's very being.

"Not on your life will i hand over my mp3 even if there was a threat on my life. I'll wear what the hell I want when the hell i want to. FYI this is a pair of hot topic jeans, arm warmers, red and black vans, and a happy bunny t-shirt ya prep." Kagome yelled so pissed of at her cousin brought her hands to her pockets and brought out a set of head phones and stuck them in her ear or else she was probably going to strangle her for the lack of knowledge her cousin had.

Kagome listened to her mp3 while her cousin "gave" out info on who was "cool" and who was "not".

"So since how you didn't listen to me tell you who to stay away from and who to hang out with you'll be coming to meet my friends." Kikyo said agitated.

"Aw... I have to meet more preps great." Kagome groaned asthey turn the corner to meet up with Kikyo's friends Kikyo thinks 'great the monk oh he'll pay if he touches her.'

"Yo InuYasha, Kikyo is coming over and if you don't mind me saying her outlook on life changed last night. She also found a good clothing store. She looks hot."miroku said pointing at a goth girl that did share some features... 'he's right she looks cute"

"You idiot that isn't Kikyo, Kikyo would never get caught not wearing something other than her cheerleader outfit on a Friday there is Kikyo kind of next to her." Inuyasha corrected looking at the differences and similarities of the two girls.

"Hey Inu babe." Kikyo said as she walked up and flung her arms around him then kissed him.

'Damn it he is kind of c...' Kagome was stopped in mid thought by a boy "Hello my name is Miroku and may I ask…" then Kikyo spit out "You really don't want to say or do that Hoshi. She is a hard ass."

'do or say what?' "Yeah you should know it Kikyo. How are " Kagome started... "Really heed my warning don't pull anything on her."Kikyo interupted.

"Ok ok I get it mother." Inuyasha twitched as Miroku said.

"You idiot I just saved your butt. Ok try it see if I care enough to take you to the nurses' office." kikyo said furthering the scrap.

Miroku most valiantly turned to Kagome and asked "Will you bare my child?"

"You have no right to ask me that pervert!" Kagome screamed and scissor kicked Miroku.

"Nice scissor kick. Do you skate?" InuYasha asked.

"Yes I do actually I'm a champion back in New York." Kagome bragged.

"Knew it. So how did you a Gothic/punk, skater, black belt in karate, Miko gets stuck with someone like Kikyo?" InuYasha asked.

"Nice you can get that much off me just by seeing me kick someone but I'm a fifth-degree black belt." Kagome told him.

"But how in the world did you get stuck with Kikyo as your esquirt around the school?"InuYasha asked intrigued.

"The teachers think I don't know Japanese well enough because I'm from New York and plus she is my annoying cousin. So by the way you've been talking you're a punk/analyzer/skater with a black belt too…" Kagome started when Kikyo interupted with "Whoa whoa hold the phone no boyfriend of mine is a punk/analyzer/skater, or a black belt."

"…but your clothes say you're a prep/jock." Kagome finished.

"Inu-babe here is Quarterback." Kikyo stated.

"What I'm saying is his actions tell me he isn't really like that." Kagome argued

"Inu-babe…" Kikyo started to plead for help.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAMER: I don't own InuYasha in his amber eyed, silver haired glory he belongs to Kikyo, Kagome, and they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi and her publishing crew. I do own several books, two key chains, the third movie, a pen, folder and a notebook. I've also seen around 150 of the episodes.

I want reviews and i curse you who don't review muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha oh sorry my family is dragging me to Vegas with no computer for three days so it'll be a few days till you get more...

(i had time for a bit more)

last time

"Inu-babe…" Kikyo started to plead for help.

Chapter 3

"Will you quit calling me Inu-babe you finally pushed me off the edge I am a punk/analyzer/skater and a freaking black belt so leave me the F--- alone!" InuYasha Yelled

"I knew it!" Kagome exclaimed ecstatically

"Oh I'll get you for this Kagome." Kikyo threatened.

"Oh yeah... You can't get near me in a fight unless I hit you or let you remember last time you fought me I wasn't even trying you prep."Kagome replied unfazed by her cousins threat.

"Yeah Right freak-o Miko." was all kikyo could reply.

"Ooh you made her mad but your right you could kill her without trying to. Hey lectures monk your mommy called and wanted you to make sure and keep away from those evil hanyou and Demons but maybe I ought to tell her to add mikos from New York to that list or maybe just all girls that aren't slutty." InuYasha said knowing the effect of it.

"No don't say that. Oh you're pulling my chains again. So how long was I out before you did that?"asked Miroku attentively.

"Oh just a half an hour but if I didn't know that trick you'd be out for hours." InuYasha replied.

"So where did Kikyo go?" Miroku asked pleasantly.

"She stormed off."InuYasha said not really minding Kikyo being gone.

"Really thank Buddha why did she do that?" Miroku asked.

"I finally snapped she has just been #$& pissing me off." InuYasha Said.

"Now that's more like it." Kagome stated.

"What's more like it?" the boys asked stunned.

"I'm used to hanging out with people who swear every other sentence and I missed it." Kagome replied.

"So why are you enrolled here?" InuYasha asked.

"Well my parents died in the 9/11 attack..." Kagome started.

"What happened?" Said Miroku curiously.

"Three planes were hijacked and two were crashed into the tallest buildings in New York and the other one hit the pentagon on the other side of the U.S. so the rubble from the Buildings in New York are covering the area I went to school, lived, and all my friends lived. I don't know if anyone else survived it. They found my parents bodies just out side with my little brother. My parents were headed to work and take Sota to School he missed his bus... Oh crap I have like all the same classes as Kikyo and I have to live with her." Kagome explained. (quite a monologue huh? hehe)"You can spend most of the afternoon at my house heck as long as Sesshomaru doesn't notice you could practically move in I have most of the same classes with Kikyo too. Hey do you want to enter in a friendly skate competition?" InuYasha asked.

"Yeah sounds good." Kagome said.

"Miroku's competing. I'll try to go Sesshomaru watches me like a hawk once a month."InuYasha Said.

"Yash is the name of the champ here no one knows who he is but he'll be there." Miroku added.

"So you're competing against the champ here but I'm just as good as him." InuYasha boasted.

"InuYasha I've never seen you skate..." Miroku said.

"Thats because i have my own skate park."InuYasha replied.

"Who do you think Yash is?" Miroku asked.

Hehehe i'm evil i'll **try** to update **once more** before i leave...


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAMER: I don't own InuYasha in his amber eyed, silver haired glory he belongs to Kikyo, Kagome, and they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi and her publishing crew. I do own several books, two key chains, the third movie, a pen, folder and a notebook. I've also seen around 150 of the episodes.

I want reviews and i curse you who don't review muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha oh sorry my family is dragging me to Vegas with no computer for three days so it'll be a few days till you get more...

(i had time for a bit more)

last time

who do you think Yash is?

Chapter 3

"I think it's me."InuYasha declared."

"Who could it be?" Miroku continued in deep thought.

"Hey he said it's me. I found a way out of my house. Sesshomaru the only pays any attention to me is on the new moon I think he said he'd watch me close to dad before he died or I'd be on the streets there are times I wish he'd just left me to fend for myself." InuYasha confessed.

"Hey I noticed another thing InuYasha is there another reason you hate to hang around your house on the new moon?" Miroku asked.

"Well Sess has Koga come and lock us out of everything but the dining room, bathroom, my bedroom, and his bedroom. He tends to be more violent in that Enclosed space." InuYasha replied.

"Does Sesshomaru know about the hatch?" Miroku asked

"No but it creaks so I don't dare use it." InuYasha said with remorse.

"So What all happens in there." Miroku asked.

"well usually he finds me close to 11:00 and uses his freaky-dickey whip thing then the has put his claws through my abdomen a few times. The worst thing is the fact that his claws are poisonous. That's why i end up 'sick'" InuYasha replied in disgust.

You know if you lived in the U.S. and that happened you wouldn't have to stay with him actually when people hear that anything violent happens in a house any person old enough to work for a living can live alone as long as they have the emancipation forms filed out right and get a restraining order." Kagome said.

"Emancipation? Restraining order?" Miroku asked.

"Emancipation is freedom from this person and in turn they have freedom from you. A restraining order you give to a person stating they can't get more than so many feet from you and if they do you can call the cops and they will be thrown in jail." Kagome Told them.

"How do you know that much about it?" InuYasha asked interested.

"Well I had a rather nasty brake up with a really violent guy named Naraku and he turned into a stalker and one night I had met this nice guy named Hojo after one date with Hojo Naraku called me from Hojo's cell..."

Flashback

"hello?" Kagome asked

"Kagome hello." siad a mans voice

"Naraku how did you get hold of this phone?" Naraku asked.

"Why don't you ask Hojo? I mean he is right here. Say hello Hojo." Naraku said and ripped tape off his mouth for the time being.

"Kagome he has a gun to my head!" Hojo screamed.

"Hojo!" Kagome screamed not wanting her new friend to die.

"Now that won't do. You only say what I tell you. I'm your captor after all." Naraku calmly said.

"Naraku let him go." Kagome Screamed.

"Kagome I have him tied to the chair here and this is your warning if you date anyone else I will search them out and kill them." Naraku warned.

"Naraku what are you doing?" Kagome asked scared of her old master.

Click, click (Naraku loaded the gun and moved it to Hojo's heart.) "Naraku don't you pull that trigger!" Kagome screamed.

"This the warning you can give any guy around you." Naraku said drunken and insane.

"no, don't please I don't want to die I'll stay away I don't even think she liked me that much"

Naraku pulled the trigger.

Hojo screamed and ended suddenly.

silently in the background Naraku said "Kanna Kagura come here clean this up."

"Yes brother…" they said Kagura sick of doing her brother's dirty work.

"Naraku you fiend your sick!" Kagome yelled and hung up then dialed 911.

"hello how may I help you?" said the female operator calmly.

"I went to report a case of murder." Kagome franticly cried.

"Where did it happen?" asked the operator.

"I don't know." Kagome asked looking out her windows to see if Naraku was there.

"Then how do you know?" asked the operator confused.

"My stalker of an ex boyfriend called me from my Friend's phone and while on the phone he Shot a him." Kagome said pacing trying to calm down.

"Can I get the names of the two?" asked the operator.

"The victim is Hojo Jard and the murderer is Naraku Onigumo." Kagome stated.

"Are you willing to testify in front of a court of law?" asked the operator.

"Yes do you think you can get him arrested?" Kagome asked with terror in her voice.

"Well we'd need to find the body and see if we can match a bullet to the gun and trace the gun to him." said the operator.

"Would it help if I told you I have a tape of the conversation?" Kagome asked attentively but wanting Naraku in prison.

"A tape is solid evidence so as long as it's in perfect condition that can get him for sure. So why do you have a tape of the conversation?" asked the operator.

"I've been a little paranoid something like this would happen since I broke up with him." Kagome replied franticly.

"Ok I'll tell my superior and he'll file the report and we'll have a restraining order by morning for you." the operator said reassuringly and kindly.

"T-thank y- y- you." Kagome studdered.

"You'll be fine I promise you." the operator said felling sorry for this girl she was talking to she could tell she was only around 13-14 years old.

end flashback

longer one? Well i had to put the flashback all in one sorry for not being here the last few days i was pulled from my computer to go on a 7-8 hour drive to Vegas with my family


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAMER: I don't own InuYasha in his amber eyed, silver haired glory he belongs to Kikyo, Kagome, and they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi and her publishing crew. I do own several books, two key chains, the third movie, a pen, folder and a notebook. I've also seen around 150 of the episodes.

I want reviews and i curse you who don't review muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha oh sorry my family is dragging me to Vegas with no computer for three days so it'll be a few days till you get more...

(i had time for a bit more)

last time

"You'll be fine I promise you." the operator said felling sorry for this girl she was talking to she could tell she was only around 13-14 years old.

end flashback

chapter 4

"So what happened to him?" Asked Miroku.

"He admitted he killed Hojo and because he has a certain psychotic disorder he got off ten months ago. Oh Crap! Once that hit's a year he can travel anywhere so he'll come looking for me. He is bound to come straight here. He Knows I have family here." Kagome Said swearing under her breath.

"Don't worry if he finds you here you just need to point him out and we'll help you with him." InuYasha said noticing she tensed up.

"Thanks that make me feel better." Kagome said noticing the fact he was in deep thought.

"No problem. Better get to class first art. Here ladies first." InuYasha says as he holds open the door for Kagome. "Thank you InuYasha." she said walking in to go sit down and as soon as she did class started. "Settle down... settle down class now I believe we have a new student from New York. Will you stand up and tell us a little about yourself?" Said Mrs. Green.

"I don't want to." Kagome said still sitting hunched in her chair.

"It's ok you don't have to." Said Mrs. Green.

Kikyo raised her hand "yes Kikyo?" Mrs. Green asked.

"I could tell the class about her." Kikyo said from the other half of the room from Kagome.

"Sure now how would you know her?" Green asked.

"Madam she is my cousin. She is a miko, a skater and she has a black belt she is really artistic and she is pessimistic." Kikyo stated.

"That's fifth-degree black belt prep." Kagome growled.

"What's the difference?" the teacher asked curiously.

"The difference is an average black-belt student has only two years experience under there belt and a fifth-degree has at least 17 years of training."Kagome replied.

"So what?" Kikyo retorted.

"That is why you can't even pouch me prep. The only thing worse than putting me in the same room with her is having Naraku find me." Kagome grumbled not realizing the last part was audiable.

"Naraku?" Mrs. Green asked.

"I say that out loud? He is a Karate master that is psychotic." Kagome replied.

"Naraku Naraku... wasn't he a boyfriend?" Kikyo asked after racking her brain.

"Well uh yeah…" Kagome Replied.

"So why do you hate him?" Kikyo asked wondering what he did to get her cousin to hate him worse than her..."come to think of it she did harden about the time She left him"

"Kikyo you're sad. I've only talked to her for an hour and I know one reason!" InuYasha yelled.

"Oh yeah what?" Kikyo challenged.

"Kikyo you know you're a b-h but Naraku he is a F-ing murder." InuYasha severely pissed off.

"A murder..?" the students mumbled.

"InuYasha you've never been the bad kid in class to the principal with your foul mouth." Mrs. Green said.

"You know I've never been a good kid I've just suppressed my hatred, prankster, anger and $#$ foul mouth." InuYasha venting all his suppressed anger.

"Yo leave him alone he's just $& &( pissed off." Miroku stated.

"Miroku I'm surprised of you you're a man of the cloth go to the office too." Mrs. Green said as she kicked them out of her classroom.

"Yes madam." they Said going to the door and once they were out they planned to kick the walls in the on their way to the office.

"I'll probably try my best to transfer out too putting me in the same room as her is a major deadly mistake. I want to kill her 5 minutes after she says a word. I'm strong enough to kill everyone here on one little wave of f-ing anger." Kagome said as the boys got to the door.

"Office the three of you." Mrs. Green screamed exasperated at the swearing in her room.

The trio walk there then sitting in the office till it's their turn with the principal. 'I sure hope Yuki, Eri, and Ayumi got out of there fine.' Kagome thought randomly.

"Next" said the principal.

"my turn." InuYasha said getting up and walking into the office.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAMER: I don't own InuYasha in his amber eyed, silver haired glory he belongs to Kikyo, Kagome, and they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi and her publishing crew. I do own several books, two key chains, the third movie, a pen, folder and a notebook. I've also seen around 150 of the episodes.

I want reviews and i curse you who don't review muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha oh sorry my family is dragging me to Vegas with no computer for three days so it'll be a few days till you get more...

(i had time for a bit more)

last time

"my turn." InuYasha said getting up and walking into the office.

Chapter 6

"InuYasha why are you here?" asked the principal, Mr. Chen.

"I'm pissed and I swore in class and I want to quit the football team." InuYasha said.

"What?!!!" Mr. Chen asked gaging on his coffee.

"I want to quit the football team." Inuyasha said clear that he had these intentions for awhile.

"Are you sure?" Mr. Chen asked.

"I'm just showing my true colors red, black, and sliver. Of course it's not the school colors." InuYasha replied.

"So has the psychiatrist helped you?" Mr. Chen asked.

"Nope and I still want out." InuYasha stressed he wanted out.

"If he didn't help why did you try out?" Mr. Chen asked curious as to how his brain works.

"Hum Miroku dared me to and everyone expected me to I mean half my bloodline where either football players or fighters." InuYasha said earnestly.

"So what are you?" Mr. Chen asked rhetorically.

"I'm a fighter, punk, prankster and a skater. I say deal." InuYasha declared.

"So how is Sesshomaru really?" Mr. Chen asked.

"Messed up."InuYasha replied.

"How so?" Mr. Chen asked.

"Let's gust say he's worse off than I am." InuYasha replied.

"Ok I'll revoke those things. Are you going to class?" Mr. Chen asked.

"I'll take some time thinking about Swearing in class." InuYasha stated.

"Next." was yelled by the secretary as InuYasha walked back through the room into the doors opposite of them.

"Miroku I figured since InuYasha was here you'd be here too. You swore too didn't you?" Mr. Chen guessed.

"Yes sir I said that InuYasha is F-ing pissed." Miroku stated proudly.

"What is your faster father teaching you?" Mr. Chen asked in a sigh.

"Well he taught me every sin I know…" Miroku started.

"ok no swearing in class and is there anyone else from your class?" Mr. Chen asked.

"Yes," Miroku said "Kagome, She just started."

"Ok send her in." Mr. Chen said.

"Kagome your turn. See you." Miroku said leaving.

"Yeah see you." Kagome Replied.

"My name is Mr. Chen. So what are you in for?" He asked politely.

"Hating my cousin." Kagome replied.

"Seriously." Mr. Chen said.

"Really." Kagome said as Mr. Chen's eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"They can't send you down for hating someone." Mr. Chen replied.

"If you hate them enough that every time you see them you want to punch their guts out or call them a F-ing b-h." Kagome said

what happens next? When does Sango come in find out next time on switch to japan.

thanks fo the reviews and i luvs you guys i want to say thanks to the three that brightened my day today so thanks you know who you are... thank you luvs you


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAMER: I don't own InuYasha in his amber eyed, silver haired glory he belongs to Kikyo, Kagome, and they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi and her publishing crew. I do own several books, two key chains, the third movie, a pen, folder and a notebook. I've also seen around 150 of the episodes.

I want reviews and i curse you who don't review muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

last time

"If you hate them enough that every time you see them you want to punch their guts out or call them a F-ing b-h." Kagome said

Chapter 7

"So which one did you do?" asked Mr. Chen.

"I called her a b-h." Kagome replied.

"Now in cases like that you have to spend some time in the next room for swearing and the only person that that doesn't apply to is Miroku but that's because nothing gets through to him." Mr. Chen said.

"Yeah I can tell you that if that scissor kick I gave him this morning didn't teach him not to mess with me I don't know what will." Kagome said.

"So choose now will I have to get to know you?" Mr. Chen asked.

"All my principals got to know me and more than half the time it was just because of my reflexes." Kagome replied.

"Do you mind sharing our swearing room with InuYasha?" Mr. Chen asked.

"What do you think?" Kagome replied.

"I don't know. InuYasha was the Quarterback…" Mr. Chen said.

"I know who he is. He pissed off my cousin… hey wait you said was?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah he asked to be let off the team when he was sent here." Mr. Chen declared.

"Well football really isn't him…" Kagome said.

"you said he pissed of your cousin? So who is your cousin?" Mr. Chen asked.

"Kikyo Yuka" Kagome replied.

"isn't she a cheerleader?" Mr. Chen asked.

"Yes." Kagome replied.

"Great she's a priestess…" Mr. Chen said.

"so what? I'm a miko." Kagome said.

"You're a miko?" Mr. Chen asked suprised.

"Yes I am. I know I don't seem like one. Sorry I don't fit the profile." Kagome replied.

"It's fine but mikos are mostly happy..." Mr. Chen started.

"Send any miko down my path and they'd turn out just like me…"Kagome stated.

"sad life?" Mr. Chen asked.

"Hello my district was buried in rubble… and I'm living in Japan with my cousin since how my parents died in the rubble. Then the deal with my psychotic Ex-boyfriend murdered two of my last boyfriends.

meanwhile in the attendance office

"I'm so sorry I'm late it's my first day and I'm still kind of a wreck." Said a dark haired girl with dark dark brown hair and green eyes.

"Thats ok. so um where are you from?" Said the secretary.

"New York." Sango answered.

"Hey we just got another girl from New York and she seemed very fluent in Japanese I wonder where she is?" said the secretary distracted.

"I hope I didn't interrupt I didn't mean to hear but I know she's talking to the principal at the moment." Miroku replied.

"What she's already in trouble?" asked the Secretary.

"Yes and InuYasha is in the swearing room." Miroku said.

"InuYasha?! No way he's such a sweet boy…" she said.

"take it from me he is much more of a trouble maker than you know I mean I have known him longer than any of you and the fact is he hates every thing he is involved in right now." Miroku said.

"So you've met that girl? Yes and when I did she scissor kicked me and knocked me out you know she is Kikyo's cousin?" Miroku said.

"I got the idea I mean they could almost be twins." she said.

"Say that to either of those girls and they'd kill you. One wouldn't even have to touch you either." Miroku said not wanting Kagome to hear this conversation.

"What Kikyo got better?" said the secretary.

"No her cousin is a powerful miko." Miroku said.

"That sounds like the girl that was in my Japanese class."Sango said.

"They still give you the option to learn Japanese in New York?" asked the secretary surprised.

"Yes madam. Cool you said she was from New York?" Sango said as she thought 'I wonder if it's her'.

"Yes she was" she said.

"um I need to hang out with some who knows English and can translate better for me. I'm not that good" Sango said.

"I can translate." Miroku said.

"I would rather have a girl." Sango replied.

"So you want me to go and tell the principal?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah see if it's ok." said the secretary.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAMER: I don't own InuYasha in his amber eyed, silver haired glory he belongs to Kikyo, Kagome, and they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi and her publishing crew. I do own several books, two key chains, the third movie, a pen, folder and a notebook. I've also seen around 150 of the episodes.

I want reviews and i curse you who don't review muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha this chapter is back with Kagome and Mr. Chen---

last time

"Yeah see if it's ok." said the secretary.

Chapter 8

knock knock came from the door.

"yes?" Mr. Chen asked.

"Um hey again." Miroku said opening the door.

"What?" Mr. Chen asked.

"We have another New Yorker and she needs a translator and Kagome is just the girl to translate for her…" Miroku said.

"ok? Is it ok with you?" Mr. Chen asked.

"Fine I'll do it but I have to sit in the swearing room for a few." Kagome said.

"Ok." Miroku said.

Kagome goes to the swearing room.

switch

"Miroku?" she asked.

"well I just let them know…" Miroku said.

"so" they asked.

"ok she will do it but she has to go in the swearing room." Miroku said.

"Ok it will take that long to do the paperwork so do you have any specialties like Miko, priestess, slayer…?" asked the secratary.

"I'm a slayer." Sango said.

"Ok do you want a class with fellow slayers?" asked the secretary playing 20 questions.

"Sure... I lived with slayers until that jerk of a hanyou came around and…" Sango started.

"do you bear a grudge against hanyous?" Miroku asked adding, "it's a total waste to hate all of them."

"No just that bas… or I mean jerk and the worst part is he has gone to prison for five years for murdering some other dude and is currently out on parole." Sango said.

"I've heard a similar story…" Miroku said thinking about what Kagome said.

meanwhile

"hey." InuYasha said as he saw Kagome walk in.

"Hey I heard you quit the football team…" Kagome said.

"yeah I hated it. It tore my soul to peaces…" InuYasha replied.

"I get to act as interpreter for a fellow New Yorker."Kagome said.

"sounds cool…" InuYasha said.

"I wonder if I know her. So what do you think Kikyo is thinking right now? I bet its Inu-babe what has my cousin done to you? Kagome I'm going to kill you… kami sa ware (god help me)…" Kagome said.

"yeah I'm sure…" InuYasha said.

switch

"how close is Kikyo with her cousin?" said girl 1.

"It seems they aren't that that close." Girl 2 said.

"Kids quit talking…" said Mrs. Green.

switch

"so um hey InuYasha I've been calling you out for ten minutes, by the way i want to talk to you and you: you may go to Danous's office with Miroku…" said the football coach.

"oh not him I'll take her." InuYasha said.

"Why?" Asked the coach.

"She'll kill him." InuYasha replied.

"Yep any more of him I'm not sure what I'd do to him…" Kagome said.

"so tell Miroku back to class." InuYasha said.

END FOR NOW

i have 9 different reviewers for this story yay come on lets make it ten please... (doggy eyes) i don't ask much do i? Well special thanks to

star wolf- well i can't answer you if you don't give an e-mail.

Zelgirl12- glad you liked enough you could only replete one word three times.

Chikyo-sama- you like too yay.

the spiked dragon- thanks i agree it was cool huh?

My InuYasha obsession- you rock i love your stories and i'm glad you like mine and stick with me fank you.

Kikyomusdie- we agree i don't really like Kikyo i once made up a fic with everyone but Kagome and InuYasha planing her death in slow and painful ways... but it never really got wrote down...

Inu16kags- i'll be updateing for awhile i have it on my computer in major need of reformatting but it's not even done... and it already has 12 pages what you have seen is just the first half or so... long story if i say so myself...

Nanni- glad you like it too.

Inuyashaswife12- i'm updating again today so be happy...

and to those who missed sango i'm sorry but I'm Pschyo Sango so you expected Sango to be in the story at one point... no i don't have writers block for this story. i have high school (drag) and i can't even use my fics for my English class (worse drag). I'm even working on a new part with InuYasha and Kagome shopping at hot topic... i haven't even got past the first day yet... ahh


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAMER: I don't own InuYasha in his amber eyed, silver haired glory he belongs to Kikyo, Kagome, and they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi and her publishing crew. I do own several books, two key chains, the third movie, a pen, folder and a notebook. I've also seen around 150 of the episodes.

I want reviews and i curse you who don't review muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha this chapter is back with Kagome and Mr. Chen---

last time

"so tell Miroku back to class." InuYasha said.

Chapter 9

"Sure InuYasha. Said Mr. Kadashi.

"Yeah so can you tell Sesshomaru, I'm not coming strait home and don't worry about me, please?" InuYasha asked.

"Yeah sure I'll give him the message personally…" Mr. Kadashi said.

"thanks Jaken." InuYasha said.

"That's Mr. Kadashi to students in this school." Jaken lectuered

InuYasha shrugs and says "you're Jaken to me. Least I don't call you tag along."

"Well if you call me tag along I'll call you hanyou." Jaken said.

"Ok no hanyou, half-breed, toad or tag along ok?" InuYasha said.

"Ok. Got it. Sess will be pissed you're not coming strait home…" Jaken said.

"don't you think I know I just want to prolong my confinement with him…" InuYasha replied.

"oh yeah that's today I feel for you on these days." Jaken said.

"I bet……and Sess had to make that stupid promise to dad…so come on let's go to that office. Hello Mrs. Danous I was just showing Kagome here for you." Inuyasha said.

"InuYasha is it true you swore during class?" asked Mrs. Danuos.

"Hell yeah I swore my #$#$&head off." InuYasha siad.

"InuYasha I always thought you were a good boy that had been through crap." Said Mrs. Danous.

"I've been through hell and back a changed hanyou I've been acting like a jock for the last 2 and15/16 of the last three years…" InuYasha said.

"so are you still on the football team?" Mrs. Danous asked.

"No I got myself out." InuYasha replied.

Sango coughed entenionaly and said "hey Kagome."

"Sango? I haven't seen you in a month I'm glad you got out." Kagome said.

"So did you hear the grave news?" Saongo asked.

"Naraku? Yes that sucks." Kagome said.

"Well looks like I don't have to introduce you two girls... So here is her schedule go show her where here classes are. InuYasha make sure she doesn't get turned around." said Mrs. Danous.

"Yes madam." InuYasha said.

"…and you will miss your 2nd period so swing by and get your homework except InuYasha you live with your next teacher right?" Mrs Danous said.

"Math with Sesshomaru Takahashi is the class we have next." InuYasha said.

"Wait your brother teaches here?" Kagome asked.

"Yes so I'm just grateful I get to miss math today and that means I will have homework today so I can sit in my bedroom for the night without being accused of leaving the house tonight." InuYasha said.

"Hey do you think I could get him to tutor me? I suck at math." Kagome said.

"Yeah now you have a reason to come to my house tonight and hang out." InuYasha said.

"Ok i still haven't been introduced."Sango said.

"Sango this is InuYasha Takahashi. InuYasha this is Sango Kodi." Kagome Introduced.

"Hey Takahashi as in InuTasho Takahashi?" Sango asked.

InuYasha replied "well uh that was my dad's name..."

"Kagome you need to catch up on the stock market. It's Nice to meet you hey Kagome most of the time you don't make friends this fast how did you meet him and that Miroku guy?" Sango asked.

"Oh Kikyo showed me around a bit and because i didn't listen she dragged me to all the jocks." Kagome said.

"Well... he kind of looks like a jock." Sango said.

"Oh that reminds me i need to go home real quick i may have to change before anyone hears what i did so stay here for a moment. (5 seconds go by) I'm back." InuYasha said.

"Now thats more like our people..." the girls said.

"Just one thing i need to stop at miroku's class. Here it is." InuYasha said and opens the door.

"Now now my class of monks you need to settle down." said Mushin sensi.

"Look who is that?" Monk 1 said.

"That's..." Monk 2 said.

the class goes silent.

"Mushin sensi can i barrow Miroku for a second?"InuYasha asked.

"Sure anything for a new student." Said Mushin sensi.

"Whatever." InuYasha said.

"That was InuYasha." Said a monk/jock.

"How do you know?" asked a monk.

"that's what he wore for Halloween last year at the jock party. But i saw him in his letterman's jacket this morning..." said the monk/jock

"so what do you want InuYasha?" Miroku asked.

"Lend Sango your jacket for the next two days." InuYasha comanded.

"Ok. Um who is Sango?" Miroku asked.

"The other new girl." InuYasha replied.

"Hey Sango here take my jacket and keep it for two days. Ok? Don't worry it's just so people don't try to pull tricks the students know that if you have our jackets that if anyone tries to harm you in any way they'll be hurting the next day." said Miroku giving her his jacket.

"You get back in class now." InuYasha Said.

"Ok." Miroku said as he obeyed.

"So um. Let's get going." InuYasha said

well thanks for all those people that spread the word and those who will in the future i have quite a few chapters planned and i'm not even on the second day... oy vay... i worked on like 10 other stories over the last year and i'm barely getting some posted... thank you.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAMER: I don't own InuYasha in his amber eyed, silver haired glory he belongs to Kikyo, Kagome, and they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi and her publishing crew. I do own several books, two key chains, the third movie, a pen, folder and a notebook. I've also seen around 150 of the episodes.

I want reviews and i curse you who don't review muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha this chapter is back with Kagome and Mr. Chen---

last time

"So um. Let's get going." InuYasha said

Chapter 10

"Great let's see her classes. ... You have the same art and PE class as us. So tomorrow come and meet me in the front and I'll show you there. Here is your second health, third math , fourth Japanese, fifth English, sixth slayer, i won't go too close to that class for the poisons and stuff you work with. Seventh P.E with us." InuYasha said.

meanwhile

"has anyone seen InuYasha? Hey Kikyo seen InuYasha?" Sesshomaru sensi assked

"yes i have. He went to the office." Kikyo answered.

"Why is he sick?" Sesshomaru sensi.

"No more like under a spell." Kikyo stated.

Jaken nocked at the door and said "Hey Mr. Takahashi i have a message for you."

"It better be giving me the reason InuYasha missing my class." Sesshomaru sensi growled glaring anger filled enough to frighten his old college buddy.

"Well can tell you that but it's not the message..." Jaken said feeling sympathy for his friend's little brother. "ok." Sesshomaru sensi said calming down.

"he's showing the new girls form New York around..." said Jaken still shivering at his friends anger.

"and the message?" Sesshomaru asked calmly.

"he's not coming Strait home." Jaken told him.

"Kikyo do you have plans tonight?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I was supposed to but InuYasha snapped at me this morning so..." Kikyo heasatantly said.

"well take out your textbooks and turn to page 274 and do 45-67 due at the end of class." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes sir." Said some of the weaker students.

with InuYasha and the girls.

"bye Sango here is your second class." InuYasha said not wanting to go to see his brother.

"Bye." Said Kagome.

"Bye." said Sango as she went to class.

"Ok lets go to class." said Kagome.

Five minutes till the end of class. knock knock.

"i wonder who that is. Not. Come in." Said Sesshomaru a tad sarcastic.

"yo Sess." said InuYasha as he walked in.

"I was wondering when... you left school premises you're in deep shit." Sesshomaru said anger once again radiating him through his aura.

"I also swore at Kikyo twice Quit the football team and just piss you even more off i've been taking Karate for at least 12 years now what do you have to say." InuYasha said.

"You will get your punishment. And what do we have here? a Miko from New York." Sesshomaru said teasing.

" Miko? What's a miko?" asked a few students.

"What most of this class doesn't know what a miko is?" asked Sesshomaru said. "...Yes miss Kikyo?"

"A miko is a girl with speritual powers..." Kikyo started.

"so what is the difference between you and her?" Sess asked.

"It is where she draws power i draw power from being emotionless she draws power from love and friendship." said Kikyo.

"Haha." laughed the student body.

"What's so funny?" Kikyo asked.

"Well to me I'd say you should switch her spots. She looks devoid of both." Sesshomaru said.

"She has her reasons Sess." InuYasha stood up for Kagome.

"How many times do i have to tell you may not use that nickname while in school! So new girl state your name and something about yourself." Sesshomaru stated.

"Bite me. Why don't you ask Kikyo where she got the scar down the middle of her back instead." Kagome replied.

"What scar?" asked one of the boys.

"The one you can see at the bottom of her shirt. There is a inch of scar there that you can see." 'This is fun' Kagome said than thought.

"so Kikyo how do you know her?" asked Sesshomaru already suspecting the answer.

"Other than the near fatal back wound she pulled trying to kill me last time I saw her family, she's my cousin, Kagome." Kikyo answered.

"What did you do?" gusetioned another guy.

"I poured gas down her spine and lit it up." Kagome replied.

"Good job Kagome!" siad a couple of girls that openly hate Kikyo.

"That sounds cool." said a few pyros.

"Yep that is the truth. it was so awesome..." Kagome said.

"awesome to you... you attempted to kill me!!!" Kikyo yelled.

the end

i'm actually almost cought up 1 chapter left till i have to get past that writer's block for a part.

bah humbug i hate having to go shopping but I've been dragged everywhere today last two days i was at the mall... it was bad a freaking old lady decided to be a b-h and make me a stupid 15 year old pay 5 bucks for her dry cleaning after possibly getting catsup on them then let her husband throw some kind of sauce on me and one of my friends hanging out with me and they got one hell of a lot on us than i did on them and later they have the gals to call my friend they got half of it on an ass I'm pissed off and I'm not sure I'll go to the Laton mall any time soon...


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAMER: I don't own InuYasha in his amber eyed, silver haired glory he belongs to Kikyo, Kagome, and they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi and her publishing crew. I do own several books, two key chains, the third movie, a pen, folder and a notebook. I've also seen around 150 of the episodes.

I want reviews and i curse you who don't review muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

last time

"awesome to you... you attempted to kill me!!!" Kikyo yelled.

new... now...

Chapter 11

"well it would make my situation better if you were dead." Kagome said.

"Kagome what in seven hells name is wrong with you! And why the freak are you coming to this school? Did your mom decide it would be funny to see wich one of us would actually kill the other first! Your mom is such a whore!" Kikyo yelled anger growing.

"Kikyo i told you your a bitch..." Kagome said.

sess and inu think 'what... do i smell salt?'

"Kikyo shut up don't you see there is something bigger than you here. are you ok?" InuYasha asked.

"What the... Kagome's crying...?" Kikyo said in denial.

"Don-n't you bitch say anything about my mom!" Kagome screamed.

"Hit a sore spot?" Kiikyo asked.

"Sess you need to stop Kikyo now!" InuYasha declaired.

"Kikyo i hate you i always will...!Kikyo you need to learn to shut your mouth and watch the news every once and a while... or even let your mom tell you what she has been trying to tell you for a few days now!" Kagome screamed right back.

"oh you talking about those twin towers What does that have to do with anything!?" Kikyo asked.

"Do you have any idea many people are barried in the rubble and how many of them i knew personally...! and the people are either dead or missing." Kagome said ready to break down.

"that doesn't explain anythin" kikyo pushed.

'... hey um 'i Know that look in her...' Sess thought.

"Sess do you understand yet?" InuYasha asked.

"I see the same look mirrored in her eye that has been in yours..."Sess said wisely.

"huh...?" asked the students.

"Kikyo shut your fucking mouth! NOW!" InuYasha yelled.

"But babe..." kikyo started...

"Don't call me that, Kikyo!" InuYasha said cutting Kikyo off then he asked "Kagome you can tell me anything ok?"

"What the... InuYasha...!"Kikyo said seeeeing that her boyfriend is taking side with her cousin that has tried to kill her several times in the last year.

"Kikyo he said shut your mouth and i really agree with that." Said Sesshomaru.

"So why the in all hells are you here?!"Kikyo asked once more frustrated to the core.

"Kikyo i have no other fucking place to go...! ok! they're all dead all of them!!! happy now!" Kagome Screamed at her cousin then falling into sobs.

"Well i finally get an anwser... oh Kago-" kikyo started to yell back but when it sank in kikyo had nothing she could say.

"Shut up bitch you've done enough for now..." said InuYasha as the bell rings.

"inu... why did you stick up for me?" Kagome asked.

"um i'll just excuse you two for the rest of the day..." Sesshomaru said than thought 'she is so much better for you brother and she needs you'.

"well Sess is only my half brother but we're both orphans my mother... she was killed by someone that said loved her..." Inuyasha started losing his voice after that.

"and our father died protecting him and his mother." Sesshomaru finished.

"oh... i'm the only one that lived through it... i had a younger brother named sota... he missed his ride to school so my parents were going to di..." Kagome started but was unable to finish.

"let's go..." InuYasha said.

"i've excused you both for the rest of the day." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha looked at Sess confused.

"Go with her and let her do whatever she wants got it?" Sesshomaru told him.

"Yes sir" InuYasha said taking this for granite and started walking with her out of the school.

"So what do you want to do?" inquired InuYasha.

"I don't know is there a hot topic?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. You want to go?" InuYasha asked hope filled.

"Hell yeah."Kagome replied.

They walk there fast and go in.

"wow i haven't been here for years. The stock is much better." InuYasha said as he looked around.

"Oh cute i must have this top!" Kagome squealed.

Inuyasha looked over and saw it was a corset type tank top in the middle front it laced up and the sides on the front had butterflies but it was black and maroon.

"But look at the price..." Kagome said her barely lightened mood falling.

"don't worry go try it on." InuYasha urged her.

"Ok. i will" Kagsome said as he looks at some jeans.

"Oh it fits me perfectly." she said minutes later admiring herself in the mirror.

He looked over and thought 'oh she's right it flows with her curves perfectly. every single... ah what am i thinking'.

Kagome goes and looks at some jeans.

"Oh these would go perfectly." she said as she picked up some jeans.

They were black denim with two strings crossing forming four small x's and one big one on each leg ending about mid thigh.

InuYasha saw she was going to try them on so he looked at shirts and arm warmers having looked through the jeans.

the end for now ...

I'm not going to update for awhile because the next part I've been unable to put in writting... later. I gotta go it's 1:16 a.m. And i have school... bye for now my readers. Kisses that was more so for my reviewers... but thank you for being kind enough to read what i wrote and do you think the school would let me in a creative writing class? Idk hey wouldn't let my friend because she was to eccentric with her writings... well I'm considering doing it and do you believe i can't write poems for my life... i can't... and i'm not even finished with a day yet... in this.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAMER: I don't own InuYasha in his amber eyed, silver haired glory he belongs to Kikyo, Kagome, and they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi and her publishing crew. I do own several books, two key chains, the third movie, a pen, folder and a notebook. I've also seen around 150 of the episodes.

I want reviews and i curse you who don't review muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha oh this one is shorter than the last but it actually gets me passed the first day...

last time

They were black denim with two strings crossing forming four small x's and one big one on each leg ending about mid thigh. InuYasha saw she was going to try them on so he looked at shirts and arm warmers having looked through the jeans.

Chapter 12

She came out and said, "ohh i luvs it!"

He looked over and thought 'oh man it's so sexy...what am I thinking?! get back to shopping remember you need a new sketchbook some cool paper for school... oh look that choker would look good with her outfit... no!!! shopping... these jeans will fit me and they look good... and this system of a down shirt is awesome... and i need a new fishnet shirt... i bet Kagome looks good with fishnet... Again with these thoughts nooo!!!!' he picked up everything from his mind list... minus the Kagome thpughts...though he did get that choker and a few CD's...

Kagome came over done looking around and asked him if he was done not completely sure if it was him behind the small mound...

"Yeah, I'm ready go put your stuff down on the counter." InuYasha said.

When all checked out it came to $253.39. "here" InuYasha said handing the casher a credit card and paying.

After the transaction was complete they left the store and went to an anime movie... after the movie Kagome wanted to make a phone call so she took out her cell but she didn't get an answer... she had called one of her friends in New York..she may have been sad But her heart was just not letting the fact they didn't answer not when she had a guy by her side that was cute and knows what she's going through...

while she was on the phone InuYasha took out his new sketchbook and decided he needed to brake it in so he drew the only subject he could think of Kagome... 'no that's not right the shape of her eyes are more oval than that and what about the shine of her hair it's higher up...

"hey InuYasha what did you draw ? I saw you get your sketchbook out while I was on the phone." Kagome asked.

"what are you talking about?" InuYasha asked.

"I saw you drawing... what you're not going to let me see..." Kagome said pouting

"well you'll see some when we critique in art class..." InuYasha said

Kagome laughed saying "she doesn't make you show your sketchbook in class... you just want to keep it to yourself please will you show me..?".

"Sorry i just suck and I'm embarrassed of my work..." Said InuYasha only telling part of the truth.

Then they met up with Miroku and InuYasha turned human (for those who don't know what his human form looks like he loses the dog ears, fangs and claws and gains human features...his hair color changes black.

They entered... InuYasha as Yash once again.

"before we begin we have a new competitor this year Kagome Higurashi. She's from New York and has a winning streak as long as Yash... looks like he's going to actually have some competition this time..."

and when all was said and done Kagome tied InuYasha though he had to pull some tricks he had just perfected...

Miroku made second

and some other guys got

"Wow that was a close one let's here it for a rematch for Yash and Kagome!" said the announcer.

"Oh how about that rematch wait till next month" the winners shouted in unison.

Miroku asked them out loud "Will you show me to do those moves next Friday Yash how about you Kagome?"

"No you pervert." they replied.

"Kagome what do you say we go to a victory party and get something to drink before you have to go to your cousin's house that you so loath..."asked Yash.

Kagome said "Yes I just hope the victory parties here just as good as New York's"

Yash and Kagome got some Monsters and did a bit of dancing and left.

At Kikyo's house Kikyo was waiting on the porch seeing Kagome 'ditched' InuYasha for some black haired Human on a skateboard

"Hello Kikyo, See you Kagome that was one hell of a competition thanks for coming." Said Yash.

"hey Kikyo did you like your time without me... that was Yash the Skateboard champ well at least half champ we tied for first... don't worry InuYasha had to go home so i met up with Miroku and Yash for the Skateboard championship..." Kagome said.

Kagome when upstairs for a shower and to go to bed

the next month was rather boring and nothing much happened...

next time

guess who?

Kagome takes a turn for the worst when she gets to school why does her face go gostly white when she walks into her first class for the day? Find out next time...and i might put the rematch in...

I'm finally past a day now Yay


	13. guess who? muhahahaha

DISCLAMER: I don't own InuYasha in his amber eyed, silver haired glory he belongs to Kikyo, Kagome, and they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi and her publishing crew. I do own several books, two key chains, the third movie, a pen, folder and a notebook. I've also seen around 150 of the episodes.

I want reviews and i curse you who don't review muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha oh this one is shorter than the last but it actually gets me passed the first day...

last time

the next month was rather boring and nothing much happened...

now... new...

Chapter 13

Kagome got a phone call last night from InuYasha...(oh i forgot to add InuYasha didn't give her the choker yet)

flashback (KKagome I-InuYasha)

K: "hello?"

I: "hello what's up?"

K: "usual, I want to kill Kikyo"

I: "hey Kagome the Skate board rematch is scheduled tomorrow how about I give you a ride to school... and we can hang out beforehand?"

K: "that sounds nice sure. See you in the morning..."

I: "you too"

K: "bye"

I: "bye"

end flashback

Kagome got up and decided to wear the clothes InuYasha bought her at hot topic last month.

She walked downstairs grabbed a bowl of Reese's Puffs and walked out the door before Kikyo could catch up and bug her about what what she started writing last night on the computer... that Kikyo pulled up and started to read it and pissed Kagome off... it was a tragic love story. She was in the process of writing...

Kagome was just glad that that was the only thing she snooped in... her sketch book she bought just before she left New York was filled with drawings of Kikyo's x-boyfriend and her friend.

Kikyo walked out to the front porch and asked "why are you on the porch? Don't you have to get to the bus stop?"

"no Kikyo i have a ride arranged..." Kagome said.

"With who?" Kikyo asked snooping once again.

"NYB Kikyo, go catch the bus."Kagome replied.

Kikyo seeing no fun out of this stomped off to the bus stop.

Once InuYasha picked Kagome and her skateboard up InuYasha said "hey Kagome Do you want to see my sketchbook still? I promise to show you if you show me yours..."

Kagome thought about it for a second... "maybe" came Kagome's reply...

"Well i want to talk to you, Kagome." said InuYasha.

"what about?" kagome asked sounding suspicious of something... "are you gay?"

"No i'm not gay actually i wanted to tell you... to tell you that i like you..." InuYasha said with a light tint of pink.

"well of course you like me were friends..."'though i think i like you more..' Kagome said.

"Kagome that's not what I mean, I mean... Kagome will you go out with me?" asked InuYasha blushing.

"InuYasha... Yes i will" Kagome said blushing.

"Kagome I don't really care if you look in my sketchbook you can." InuYasha said.

Kagome curious as to what's in there she picked it up and started to leaf through it... she noticed that most of the drawings were of her along with some of the sketch assignments but there was nothing else really and she felt it was simply ironic that she had done the same thing in her own sketchbook exchanging her with InuYasha...

"InuYasha you can look at my sketchbook too once your done driving that is." Kagome said.

"Kagome i want to make a bet... if i win tonight you have to kiss me in front of all those skaters and...well what would you like me to do if you win?" InuYasha asked

"tell and show everyone of those skaters who you are..."Kagome said.

"I'll take that bet" InuYasha said.

They got to school and Kagome gave him a kiss on the cheek and handed him her sketchbook he took a quick look at it then smiled and handed it back to her.

They hung out with Sango and Miroku who thought the two were all too chipper for today...it's an a day with Sess and green... and all that stuff they walked to first period and everyone sensed a new student.

"InuYasha your shuch a puppy sometimes" Kagome said as he sniffed the air putting the new students scent in his memory banks.

Kagome started for the door of the groups first period she opened the class door still talking to them while walking in... when all of them where in the girls turned and saw Naraku Sitting in the font desk where he likes to be.

On visual Kagome grabbed Sango's arms... and Miroku did too seeing the looks in the girls eyes wondering why Kagome did that...

"B-d what the F-k are you doing here" said Sango trying to get out of their grip so she could attack him, "Kagome you understand why come on let me go that b-d killed my parents just let me kill him!!!!!"

upon hearing this Miroku dropped his hold on Sango and started over at him himself but InuYasha held him back.

"What's up with them?" InuYasha asked Kagome.

"Hey do you recognize this huh? Do you?" Miroku yelled at Naraku brandishing his cursed hand...

"Oh so you're the fourth generation of the curse huh? Well i didn't think it'd last two..." Naraku replied.

"how fitting a group to find you in even though i haven't met you Silver hair..." Naraku said as InuYasha stood dumbfounded...

"InuYasha this is Naraku..." Miroku said still pulling away from InuYasha.

InuYasha tightened his grip on Miroku...

"InuYasha ... where have i... as in Takahashi... as in InuTasho Takahashi... as In Iziyo's son..." Said Naraku.

"What you had a hand in there too. You bastard" asked Kagome.

"nope not even a hint but i do know who killed them. We used to be buddies..." Naraku said.

"yeah right he hates anything to do with demons that's why he murdered my father..." InuYasha said.

next time

who murdered his father and what happens when a name is pulled out? Find out...


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAMER: I don't own InuYasha in his amber eyed, silver haired glory he belongs to Kikyo, Kagome, and they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi and her publishing crew. I do own several books, two key chains, the third movie, a pen, folder and a notebook. I've also seen around 150 of the episodes.

I want reviews and i curse you who don't review muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha this is my most popular story so i write for it more or at least try so thankie for reviews and thankie for taking the time to read this...

last time

"yeah right he hates anything to do with demons that's why he murdered my father..." InuYasha said.

Chapter 14

"oh but i was human at one time huh Kagome..." Naraku said.

"he was..." Kagome said.

"ah good ol Takemaru always taking what he wants never thinking that it might hurt them..." Naraku reminisced.

"InuYasha what's wrong..." Kagome asked.

InuYasha's Flashback (young InuYasha Y age 3, TakamaruT age unknown,IziyoI age unknown, SessS age 9)

Y:"Mommy where are you?"

I:"In here sweety"

Y:"mommy what you cooking and why is there so much?"

I:"Takemaru Is coming to dinner and we're having some Salmon..."

Y:"yummy Salmon. Mommy i don't like Takemaru I know Sess doesn't I don't know why though..."

S:"that's because he always smells of lust when he's around mom."

I:"is that so?"

S:"he doesn't tolerate demons either... whenever you're not around he tends to kick me..."

Y:"what? Brother are you hurt?"

S:"no"

Takemaru came in...

T:"hello how are you boys?"

S:(wispered)"disgusting man"

Y:"I'm good"

I:"why hello there"

T:"I'm sick of this game I'm taking you here and now"

I:"huh?"

S:"no i won't let you" standing in front of mom.

T:"shut up insolent demon pup." tossing Sess aside

S:"I knew it..." as he spat up a bit of blood and lost consciousness.

Y:"brother are you ok?" running to Sess.

T:"you will be mine." he forced himself on her.

I:"you B-d" then she screamed.

Y:"Mommy! Mommy! I don't Understand mommy?"

T:"stupid kids..." he picks up a knife and starts towards the boys but the knife went through her chest instead.

Y:"MOMMY NO!! Mommy!" he cried.

Then some of the village men came in and took him away...

end flashback

Mrs. Green walked in.

"Mrs Green we can't stay here well end up murdering your new student..." Kagome informed her.

"Kagome just let me at him he deserves it he killed my friends, my family, and he killed Hojo come on let me kill him all I need is my poisons... let me kill him..."Sango pleaded.

"ok Mr Takahashi go see your brother and take your friends with you." Said Mrs Green.

They all left and calmed down...

"InuYasha what was that back there?" asked Miroku.

"InuYasha what happened?" Sango asked.

"InuYasha?" Kagome said...

"Miroku you remember that i have to go to a personal psychiatrist every 2 weeks?" InuYasha asked.

"Yeah? What does that have to do with anything?" Miroku asked.

"Well Takemaru's the reason I have to go see him... though he's not making it better..." InuYasha replied.

"What happened with him?" Kagome asked.

"it's more of what he did... although i didn't know what it meant then but... lets just get to Sess's room" InuYasha said.

They get there and go in.

"InuYasha what are you doing here?" Sess asked.

"We have a old enemy in our first class and well even though InuYasha doesn't have anything to do with that..." Kagome said.

"Sess he knew Takemaru..." InuYasha said.

"Sess what happened with him?" asked Miroku.

"Takemaru even though I was sure he killed our father which I later got proof of Iziyo had him around for dinner and such to keep on friendly terms... he was a sickening man... he lusted for her... one day he walked in and saying shes his and of course i tried to stop him but he threw me into the wall knocking me out... he then forced himself on Iziyo... and after he went to kill InuYasha and me but the knife he picked up went threw her instead...i was out cold but InuYasha wasn't so lucky... anytime he doesn't really expect to hear that name he relives that day..." Said Sess solemnly.

InuYasha is in the corner of the room rocking back and forth...

"Sess you didn't hear her scream. seeing something like that... hearing that... it leaves scars..."InuYasha said.

next time

i have no clue yet this is where I'm at. I'm actually not sure what to do next other than the rematch but how to get there that's the question should they go to classes or should they skip ?what do you suggest?

The thing is none of this comes from experience it just comes to mind...

if you have any suggestions give me a review and tell me about it...

so yeah what to write...

I'm up empty handed. time for the reader to put their hand in.


	15. kagura

DISCLAMER: I don't own InuYasha in his amber eyed, silver haired glory he belongs to Kikyo, Kagome, and they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi and her publishing crew. I do own several books, two key chains, the third movie, a pen, folder and a notebook. I've also seen around 150 of the episodes.

I want reviews and i curse you who don't review muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha well since i got only one r that gave me an opinion thank you but i think i came you with something that's half and half... and I've got School tomorrow TTTT Noooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! dread but i could write during english and transfer it to my Computer so yeah... but i have to get up at 6:30... i was up passed that the other day it sucks... i sleep in to 3 pm as long as no one wakes me... my family sucks i need night classes damit...

last time

"Sess you didn't hear her scream. seeing something like that... hearing that... it leaves scars..."InuYasha said.

Next the new...

"Well i think you my little brother need to go knock into some trees for a while... badly... I'll excuse you for the first two classes... but be back after lunch ok? And your home work will be Page 277 1-4 and 7-14. later ..." Sess dismissed his brother's friends and his brother so he can correct papers.

The School bell has rung...

InuYasha and friends went to a park and InuYasha got his sketchbook out and began to draw a picture of what happened that day...

Kagome paced then asked "InuYasha what are you drawing?"

"oh noting you don't want to see it" InuYasha said

"You drawing it again?" Miroku asked.

"What?" Sango asked.

"the way he is to get that day out of his head he has to draw all of the details to forget it... i learned that the hard way... he up turned some furniture and almost killed me when I asked about His mother's death... i didn't understand why then..." Miroku said.

"yeah and to find out what's wrong with my head a few years ago you stole my sketchbook so you could look threw it because you figured I would have some drawings of some of the twisted things I have seen... and I recall you saw one of the ones from that day and asked me who that woman was but then you saw Sess and the age he was you realized how long ago this had to be huh?" InuYasha said.

"that was you're mom? Man... no man should see His mother like that... though she at least how you depicted her was kind of hot" Miroku said.

"Try thinking from the point of view of a four-year-old... then a child growing up remembering it from a four-year-old's point of view..." InuYasha said still drawing... every once and a while breaking his pencil in half.

"you were Four... that has to suck... that is such a valid reason to be messed up" Miroku said getting distracted by a young lady flying over head in a huge feather and just landed gloriously a few feet behind the gang...

"I smell that scum Naraku..." InuYasha said.

"huh?" Kagome said looking around, "Kagura? Is that you?"

"Kagome good I found you... I need you to kill my brother please just do it in your spare time come see me and Kanna. She has his heart..." she said then mysteriously clutched her chest and fell to the ground... but gained consciousness once again

"Kagura are you ok?" Kagome asked

"Yeah I'm fine but Naraku realized I'm here He just took hold of my heart... he could kill me now.. he would too but he needs his servants or I'd be dead already... please just kill him... i want to be free no matter what the cost... I'd kill myself but... I can't I have to go... now" Kagura said setting up her feather and flies off.

InuYasha did hit quite a few trees almost knocking a few down with shear force...

back to Mrs Green's class...

the Students all assembled and in their seats.

Mrs Green took role and said "Well everyone's accounted for..."

"Where are the gloom squad then?" asked a student referring to Kagome and them

"Well they left preventing a fight with our new student... So Mr. Onigumo tell us a little about yourself." she said.

"Well I'm a demon and I'm from the U.S..." Naraku said.

"Where in the U.S.?" Mrs Green asked.

"Wait... Hey Naraku what's up?" Kikyo asked.

"oh Kikyo nice to see you again... nothin' much. So how are you?" Naraku Said.

She let them get back to her work again and Naraku sat down next to Kikyo.

"I'm good... so hanyou are you here to stalk my cousin?" Kikyo asked.

"No... I'm here to set you on fire... and I'm not a hanyou I'm Yokai." Naraku said.

"Oh yeah your in denial about that huh... well you still have that human heart so it's impossible for you to be completely yokai." Kikyo said.

"Kikyo I have no heart Kanna has it with her...just like I hold Kagura and Kanna's hearts in my hand right now..." He said Showing her their hearts... "Kagura here's my present I promised if you did that...If you went to Kagome..." squeezing her heart...

the end for now... muhahahahahahaha

just go with me it's not that bad...


	16. the reason kago dumped naraku

DISCLAMER: I don't own InuYasha in his amber eyed, silver haired glory he belongs to Kikyo, Kagome, and they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi and her publishing crew. I do own several books, two key chains, the third movie, a pen, folder and a notebook. I've also seen around 150 of the episodes.

I want reviews and i curse you who don't review muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha bakura one scythe (you're all parallelized )it's kind of short but it's important... very it helps you understand... ok you're all free you need to read this all of you who think kikyo's a goodie to shoe will learn why Kagome tried to kill her cousin...

last time

Naraku squeezed Kagura's heart

XD Now time for the new chapter

chapter 16

"so Kikyo how have you been doing keeping Kagome in hell?" Naraku asked.

"well right now it's trying to get my Inu babe back from her... I'm not doing that well... do you know the reason she broke up with you? You had your affair with me... we've had this war going since we were 2... I've tried to hang her. I also tried to drown her. I poisoned her once or twice... i stuck her in a trash can once only once has she ever tried anything on me... and i was surprised when she did i needed medical attention i don't know what pushed her over the edge but she's cold to most people since then and it became worse when you raped her..." Kikyo said.

"thank you that's so kind to me I can get away with anything and it's not that hard so you want to help me with my new plan..." Naraku asked

switch !!!!!!!!

"InuYasha I'm calling off the bet ok? That's not really safe anymore..."Kagome said confusing Sango and Miroku...

"ok Kago..." InuYasha said.

"what?" Miroku and Sango asked.

"this morning we made a bet but the stakes aren't safe... so uh yeah..." Kagome said...

"how about we eat lunch at a good restaurant? it's on me..." InuYasha said.

"sure but first i want to go to the mall" Said Sango dragging Miroku towards the nearby mall.

"lets split up... how about we meet up here at 10 ok?" said InuYasha.

"ok that's cool" everyone said... then Sango and Miroku split off of the group...

"you did that so we can talk didn't you?" Kagome asked...

"Yes Kago I love you and i recall you never told us why you broke up with Naraku will you tell me...?" InuYasha asked

"Well i found out he was doing it with kikyo she's a ho by the way... and he wanted to do it with me... i wasn't ready to have sex i mean i was 13...with too much to worry about..."Kagome said fidgeting.

"Kagome that's not all that happened is it?" InuYasha said.

"well he raped me when I refused him... lucky for me i didn't get pregnant but i had the effects hit me hard too..." Kagome said crying.

"Kagome it's ok... we won't let him hurt you and he's so dead... rape is so wrong... i really hate Naraku... cheer up. I love you and I wanted to give you this" InuYasha said handing her the choker and giving her a little kiss on the cheek.

"thanks for everything InuYasha i love you too."

They then walked around the mall and goofed off until 10 and meet up with Sango and Miroku.

"I think it's time to eat what about you?" InuYasha said.

"I concur it's lunch time!!!!!!!! So InuYasha where are we going?" everyone asked

"T.G.I. Fridays" InuYasha said

"i don't get you InuYasha You're stinking rich but you don't have good taste in food most of the time you eat Ramon or something all the time... though you could eat out a T.G.I. Friday every day" Miroku said.

"because ... it's complicated..." InuYasha said.

Everyone started talking about something else then they ordered and ate and InuYasha true to his word paid for his lunch and by the time they where done they had to get back to school and finished the day somewhat cheery there where no more classes with Naraku...

the end for now... muhahahahahahaha

the next one is the skate board compition...


	17. Who will Win?

DISCLAMER: I don't own InuYasha in his amber eyed, silver haired glory he belongs to Kikyo, Kagome, and they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi and her publishing crew. I do own several books, two key chains, the third movie, a pen, folder and a notebook. I've also seen around 150 of the episodes.

I want reviews and i curse you who don't review muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha bakura one scythe (you're all parallelized ) ok you're all free you need to read this

last time

they had lunch on InuYasha

now to the chappie

chapter17

they got out of school and went strait to InuYasha's car... Sango Miroku where should i drop you off and where should we meet for the competition...?" InuYasha asked.

"Well you can drop us off at my house... she lives right next door. thanks for the ride home i really didn't want to get on the bus." Miroku said.

Yeah thanks InuYasha and i want to come to the comp today..." she said giving puppy eyes.

"ok but don't expect me to be hanyou..." InuYasha said replying to Sango.

On the street with Sango and Miroku...

"they seemed rather happy most of the day... I've never seen Kagome this happy... well not including the time she got stoned accidentally" Said Sango.

"I've known InuYasha all my life the only time I've seen him really smile is while flirting or when he was in his own world... it's weird." Miroku said.

"wait isn't Kago's that way...? Where are they going...?" Sango asked confused.

"InuYasha you Inu your taking her towards... your little getaway from the world are you two going out already...? i mean i knew you liked her but that much? you haven't even showed me where it is i just know you went strait to it one day after school having been pissed off enough that you needed to cool off, think, and come to terms with things..." Miroku said.

"Miroku do you have a a space like that?" Sango asked.

"well it's not like Inu doesn't know where it is but i do have one... in my room there's a hidden trap door that I can get away from my foster father with... and it's like having a second room cuse i do have furniture up there..." Miroku said trusting Sango.

"Well i have been exploring my new room and i found this hidden door that connects to a crawl space then connects with every room in the house..." Sango said.

With inu and kago...

"Kago I love you and to show you that i'm going to show you a place that no one has ever seen not a one...but i'd have to carry you there... it's difficult to get to even if you're a demon" InuYasha said.

They Sat in this beautiful place with fresh roses that are mostly blood red but some are black or white... and a little well and a huge old tree... (guess where i got that...)

"oh Inu this place is such a beautiful place did you grow those roses?" Kagome asked.

"well yes i did and i was going to give you one to... so if you want to pick out a certain one you can take any..." InuYasha said.

"oh thank you InuYasha..." she said picking out a red rose.

"huh how ironic I've been contemplating cutting that flower for you for the last week..."InuYasha stated mildly surprised.

"really? InuYasha how long have you liked me?" Kagome asked.

"well you stood out as soon as we met... even before you walked up... you know you smell like cherry blossoms...? I fell that day... ... oh crap we have to go..." InuYasha said looking at his watch.

They ran out of there to InuYasha's car to pick up Sango and Miroku as Inu transformed.

"Kagome where did you get that rose? And why did you go the wrong way?" Sango asked as she climbed in Inu's car.

"Sango I told you they went towards InuYasha's secret place... ant that right?" Miroku said getting in the other side.

"Miroku who says i have a secret place..." InuYasha asked.

"Well me Inu because the time you dropped me off after the incident I called you when you'd be home and Sesshomaru told me that you hadn't come home and times when you are upset you're never home... meaning that you could have only gone somewhere or drove all night but your gas tank tells to the first choice. Besides you didn't bring money that day you couldn't have gassed up." Miroku said.

"Whatever Miroku" InuYasha said.

"well It's time to kick butt Sango are you going to go skate?" Kagome asked, "silly me of course you will".

"Actually i just wanted to cheer you three on this time." Sango said.

"Damn it Sango you're planning on seeing my new moves aren't you?" Kagome asked as they pulled into the competition grounds.

"hey look it's Yash!" person 1

"Yash will you be my boyfriend?" skate fan girl 1, 2,3,4.

"now now do i need the security everyone, it's been suggested by my older brother and a few of my friends.." Yash said, "Yo Miroku, Sango, Kags they've backed off you can open your doors..."

"thanks for the ride Yash" Miroku and Sango said.

"yash you might be cute you might be a good guy but I'm not going to take it easy on you because you gave me a ride." Kagome said picking her skateboard off the seat and putting it under her feet and skating off.

"Yash marry me!" fan girl 5 said.

"will you quit that I'm not interested. Why do you think I disappear for the rest of the month?" Yash said.

"Well i thought it's because you're a hanyou..." Called a voice in the crowd, "I Knew you where coming here Yash or should i call you your real name..."

"oh shut it Sesshomaru. So why and how long have you been fallowing me today?" Yash said.

"Well hum enimes sound familiar and well about when you pulled to Miroku's So Kags where'd you get the rose?" Sess asked.

"damn it Sesshomaru-sensi it's none of your business..." Kagome answered.

"so Kagz don't let Sess get you to forget where here for that rematch everyone's been waiting for." Yash said.

"oh yes that reminds me you left kaze no kuze at home and i forgot you tell you I'm going to enter today" Sess said tossing Yash his board and holding out his whip of light...(Sessho's skateboard is called that because of speed and it glows in the dark... at least in the story)

"may the best one win..." the 4 competitors said.

They competed for a few hours and the placing went like this 1st kags 2nd Yash 3rd Miroku and Sess.

"yeah Kagz you are the best in Japan and New York let's celebrate" Yash said.

They went to a party...

"To Kagz the best skater for miles..." Yash tosted.

"To Kagz" everyone agreed.

They stopped abruptly when everyone sensed Naraku's aura and didn't feel like celebrating anymore.

"Sess go home I'm taking them home. Later." Yash said as Sess left.

InuYasha took Miroku and Sango to their homes and then drove to Kagome's house. He turned the car off and said "later Kagz I love you..."

"See you Later Inu i love you too...goodnight" Kagome said.

"goodnight." Inu said right before they kissed... and after about 10 Minutes Kagome was opening the door to her semi new home...with Kikyo

the end for now... muhahahahahahaha

just go with me it's not that bad...


	18. author's note

Author's note

Dear readers I'm so sorry I havent' had the internet fo a week and I also have writers block so I haven't been here for a while and it's hard for me to come up with a new idea with the music on my computer cuz inspiration they can give has deied up so I'm sorry pls be patient unlike myself cuz I can't be patient even if it's my own ability to write I'm frustrated with… thank you

Muah

Psycho-Sango

PS I luvs my reviewers…


	19. warn swearing not a chap so you can skip

**Flame Rising: ** if you decided to read this one sorry i'm not ever fucking stopping writing it's not up to you who writes and who doesn't you hear me you jackass piece of shit got it... i really don't care what you think you don't like my writing style i understand ok but i know there are people who disageree with you on weather my writing sucks or not. You KNOW it's a fucking PRIVILEGE to READ MY FUCKING STORIES YOU GOT THAT????!!!!! I DON"T HAVE TO POST THEM BUT I WANT TO EVEN IF IT MEANS JACKASSES LIKE YOU GET AOLD OF IT...

oh and **Schtick Theft** HELLO** WHAT DO YOU EVEN KNOW ABOUT RATING STORIES** if IT"S THE STYLE YOU DON"T LIKE it's your fucking fault for reading it in the first place... and don't read my work ever again at least i have writing that doesn't have one person that outshines the rest cuz they seemed weak... my friend does that... she gives one person all these super human powers usually Kagome... i at least try to make the characters well rounded... so shut up cuz that is so fucking boring... don't either of you insult my work just cuz you don't like the fucking story line got it?????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!! it pisses me off... i know i have bad spelling but don't be an asshole just cuz of style or the storyline... one of my other sides might try to kill you...

P.S. i'm sorry my loyal and great reviewers this is not a chapter but i had to say something they have really crossed the line with what they wrote you can see what they said to me... if yo look at my reviews...at the top of the page... i try to refrain from actually typing out swear words cuz well so people can read it without getting totally offended but i just couldn't not...


	20. Chapter 20

"Kagome I see you've been skating with your friends tonight … I also have friends over... so don't be rude to them" Kikyo said as Kagome walked through the door…

"What you being the slutty ho you are...? You slutting it up with your guys …" Kagome choked back at her cousin, "I'm getting a drink…" Kagome walked into the kitchen to find Naraku sitting at the counter …

Switch… Inuyasha and Miroku on the phone…

"Inu I wouldn't leave Kagome with her cousin… Kikyo might try to help Naraku…"

"Yeah true I'm going to call Kagz after we're done so was there anything else you wanted to talk about…?"

"Well not really but Inu can you help me break my bad habits I don't want to be the school pervert anymore."

"You… want to …. Quit… roku you found a girlfriend haven't you?"

"Well plz just help me, quit…."

"Ok but it will be hard… and it will be long… there will be physical pain… I'm going to put you to work so you can't even think about women… hum the attic will actually be clean… I'll pay you to clean my attic and every day you restrain yourself I'll give you 2 bucks… Think about what that would add up to if you keep it up you'd get enough for a date or to fully paid, got it?"

"Ok I'll be over tomorrow afternoon master Mushin got out the shake and he let me have some…"

"Later…"

"Later…"

InuYasha dialed Kagome's cell and got her voicemail… so he tried her aunts home phone… no answer. So he decided to go check on her…

"Yo Kags are you here? Kags, anyone… Hello? Kagome!"

"Hello InuYasha Kagome's not in the house anymore…So why don't you come hang out in my room?"

"Kikyo where is Kagome?"

"If you insist Kagome's about to get on a plane to New York…"

"Willingly, I doubt that"

"Yes she wants to let you go.."

"I'm not so sure…"

"But she's running from Naraku…."

"Kikyo you're tripping I know you're lying…"

"Well I guess Naraku WILL have to kill you now you have become fascinated with my cousin... You just have to end up like Hojo did, dead…but you're smarter than to get involved in something so dangerous aren't you?"

"Kikyo just tell me where Kagome really is…"

"Kagome is in Naraku's hands at the moment…"

"Where does he have her?"

"His apartment he's going to lock her up in his room…"

Inuyasha heard this and ran out towards his car as fast as he could fortunately Sess looked at Naraku's records so Inu knew where to find Naraku's apartment… he drove like a reckless drunk driver… he called Miroku up on the phone again…

"Hello"

Miroku no time for pleasantries Naraku got Kagome after I dropped her off… he took her to 2465 south 3497 east Apartment 223a…"

"InuYasha are you driving? You know you're not allowed to drive while angry it's just as bad as you driving drunk."

"Then come out front cuz I'm stopping to get you… get out here…"

Miroku ran out to Inu saying "Inu you're crazed…"

"I know get your ass in the driver's seat if you want to come now," Inu said sitting in the passengers seat… Sango ran out knowing something was wrong since how she saw InuYasha's car swerving in the middle of the road and stopping between the driveways…

"Inu Miroku what's wrong?" Sango asked getting in the back.

"Kagome… kidnapped… at Naraku's… apt …" Inu said barely able to hold on to his sanity…

"Lets go before he absolutely loses it…"

Sorry I wrote this at school it sucks and isn't as long but I have to go…


	21. Chapter 22

next chapter btw i'm not sure i'll be able to write some more...

The left and got to Naraku's apartment and InuYasha's dad who has been 'dead' because he's an under cover agent for the police geabed InuYasha back to calm him down…

"Where the freak did Inu just go?"

"I'm not sure maybe he just ducked into an apartment…"

"Miroku I'm a little scared..." Sango Said…

Switch to InuYasha….

"What the… who are you?!" Inu said struggling to get out of their grasp

"What are you doing here…" came an oddly fimilair voice…Inu got out of his grasp and turned around…

"D-dad…"

"Hey Inu…"

"But how…?"

"I had to disappear…it's not enough time to explain… but I've been watching the activities of Naraku for years now… He's one sick guy but he's not here he left to the airport…With your friend drugged with a sleeping pill"

"Damn…" InuYasha said suddenly walking to the entrance calling "Miroku Sango he lied to the b he's heading to the airport…"

"InuYasha I'm not letting you do this just with your friends…" InuTasho said. Coming out of the shadows…

"Who…?"

"Let's go"

"I agree… now come on"

They piled into Inu's car and drove like lightening

"How'd I know you'd be a speed demon behind the wheel of a car…"

"You knew because you taught me old man…"

"But you can't teach to speed"

"Come on old man it must be in genetics then…."

"What are you talking about? Who is this old man?"

"I'm not an old man I haven't even reached half my life expectancy"

"You're still old… Sango Miroku Not even sure how but meet my old man…"

"As in like your dad isn't he supposed to be dead?"

"Takamaru attempted my murder then I went under cover to bust some assholes… I couldn't have contact with my family they thought I was dead and it'd create a ruckus… sorry for having to leave you with Sess and I'm sorry I couldn't do anything"

They got there Ran out with a few of the older people recognizing Inu No Tasho…"Well there goes the secret…"

"There's the b" said Sango as she pulled out her throwing knife and caught him in the back with it…

But he just pulled it out and said "Well hello again Sango you'd like to meet my new puppet yes? "

"What?

"Kagura bring him out…"

"I'm sorry" Kagura said as she brought a young boy clad in black kinda dressed like Sango while at the hunt but he had green instead of pinkish he was carrying a chain scythe spinning it in a circle above his head…

"Kohaku…."

"Yes I have saved your dear brothers' life but he has no memory of his past life…"

"Naraku Damn you" Sango said looking at Kohaku…

"Sango don't collapse

i know it's a cliffy muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahhahahahah muah luvs you peeps! LUVS YOU PEEPS OH MY MIND IS HYPER &&&&&&&&&&& $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ )))))))))))))) ybnvjb M,NBJLHCVBKJHFJKBHZKD BGFNMBMNLKJ;KVLND JKFN RAMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY EDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	22. a change for Kikyo and Kagome?

DISCLAMER: I don't own InuYasha in his amber eyed, silver haired glory he belongs to Kikyo, Kagome, and they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi and her publishing crew. I do own several books, two key chains, the third movie, a pen, folder and a notebook. I've also seen around 150 of the episodes.

I want reviews and i curse you who don't review muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha bakura one scythe (you're all parallelized ) ok you're all free you need to read this all of you who think kikyo's a goodie to shoe will learn why Kagome tried to kill her cousin...

last time

they caught Naraku with Kagome.

now fn

"Sango don't pay attention to the kid I can knock him out..." InuTasho said

"InuTasho... you've been helping the cops haven't you?" Naraku said

"helping them catch your friends yeah..." he said making Kohaku fall to the floor

"Kagura fight them...So you want my Kagome? And me in jail." he said hiding behind Kagura until she was knocked out

"She's far from yours Naraku remember she put you in prison for a few years..."

"tisk tisk She is mine I've claimed her..."

"No you murdering asshole there's a difference between Rape and claiming someone.." Inu said Taking a chance and kicking him.

"hun?" Kagome said waking up...

"she's waking up?" InuTasho said

"who's voice is that? It sounds kind of like one I know but it's not..." Kagome still not being able to see too well

"let go of her!" Miroku said punching him in the face. He put Kagome down and started to fight with Miroku...

Inu seeing an opportunity pulled Kagome away from Naraku and Miroku not seeing anyone in front of him let lose the winds...

"You're not gonna get me that easily"Naraku said throwing a hive looking thing at him and bees came out...

"What's Naraku doing?" asked Inu as some of the wasps

"Shinosho like 'em? Have fun dieing Miroku Hoshi they're poisonous..."he said walking away...

Kagome got up and looked around she saw Kagura knocked out and looked around some more noticing Miroku was on the ground she walked over..

"Kagome he's been poisoned and we don't have an antidote he's going to die..." Sango said crying...

"hold on a minute Naraku did this didn't he?"

"Yes how could you tell?"

"Shinosho Miasma... I might be able to purify it...Kagome said but I'd have to cut him..." Kagome said...

"If it could save his life give it a try..." Inu No Tasho Said...

she got a piece of glass and cut ever so gently into his arm "there we go" she said and put her hand in his blood and you could see the poison evaporating from the blood...then the cut healed but she fainted...

"Kikyo her cousin handed her over to Naraku she shouldn't go back to her family..."Inu said...

but where could she go? Miroku's house no way sorry he may be a friend but he's still a leach and my guardian doesn't have a spare room..."

"hum sounds like she's coming home with Us InuYasha... I'll have to explain to Sesshomaru...Come on we need to get them home and you need to leave the family a message" he said as they carried Miroku and Kagome to the car Sango got in back with her two friends...

"Why do I have to leave the message?" Inu asked

"InuYasha they know you not me..."

"Fine but later" Inu said pulling up to Miroku's place and pulling him to and Knocking on his door...

"Hello Inu he drunk again?" Master Mushin asked seeing him...

"Actually he had a near death experience...he got poisoned but don't worry the poisons no longer in his system..." Inu told him while Master Mushin took Miroku from him...

"Thank you Inuyasha for bringing him back home..."

"Goodbye" Inu said watching Sango get into her home and walking back to his car.

"She's cute..." Inu No Tasho said when Inu got back into the car...

"Yeah I've noticed" Inu said...driving home...and when he got there Sesshomaru was waiting at the end of the driveway...

"Inu what did you do drive around town? Sesshomaru asked when he opened his door...

"Sessh back off for the moment Naraku got a hold of Kagz Miroku almost died Naraku has Sango's brother as a slave and Guess what dad's not dead..." Inu said as Inu no Tasho got out and carried Kagome into one of the spare bedrooms...

"Hey Sessh..."

Inu got on his phone... and dialed Kagome's aunt's number it rang twice and she picked it up

"Hello Kagome?" Her aunt said...

"No but I'm calling to let you know Kikyo handed Kagome over to one Naraku who was about to take her to the U.S. Without your consent so she'll be staying the night at my house...

"InuYasha...?" she asked

"Inu give me the phone"

"Hello I'm InuYasha's father the police have had their eyes on Naraku He's a murder and a rapist and your daughter knew that...So Kagome will be Under my roof until she gets her own place..." InuTasho said.

Switch to Kagome's aunt's

"I'm glad She's ok thank you..." She said covering the Phone and calling "Kikyo get down here!"

"Good-bye ma'am"

"Goodbye" she said hanging up the phone as Kikyo came down the stairs

"Yes mom?" Kikyo said as her mom grabbed her wrist

"You let a rapist and murder take your cousin?!!!" She screamed... "you're grounded and don't plan on going to school tomorrow I'm sending you to a detention center!" she said dragging Kikyo to her room and checking all the windows and locking Kikyo in her room...

switch Inu household

"So Kagz is staying here?"Sessh said

"Yeah Kikyo let Naraku take her... so there's no way that she's going back to her house right now..." Inu said

"Dad you sure she should be here and not somewhere else...? I mean she and Inu are rather close... too close if you ask me..." Sess asked.

"Oh shut it Sess I've only known her for a month..." Inu said rolling his eyes

"Sess come on you remember how hard it is to get around me with my hearing and with yours added there's not a chance that anything would would go unnoticed..." he said

"Yeah that's true..." Sess admitted... then went to bed and Inu fallowed suit tired as heck at his long day...

"Inu you're not going to school tomorrow..." his dad told him as he went you to his bed and Inu turned off his alarm clock which was set to go off in an hour...

Inu woke to the smell of breakfast "Mmm eggs bacon toast and hash browns." he said getting up and dressed. He walked into the kitchen to see his father cooking.

"Hey Inu could you go check on your friend...?Breakfast isn't done yet and plus no one's been in there to see if she's awake or not...for awhile."

"Ok sure." Inu said walking up the stair to the room Kagome was in. she was still asleep in the clothes that he bought her the day they met and Kikyo had upset her so... "she's still wearing the necklace I gave her..." Inu said watching her sleep her chest rise and fall her head to the side laying on her back...then she suddenly rolled to her side still asleep... and she finally woke up seeing Inu in the room her eyes went huge...

"What happened?" She asked urgently... then she noticed she was still in her clothes

"You where knocked out then you head Miroku from the poison but me and Sango figured it'd be better if you didn't go home... because Kikyo... No I just was in here to check up on you nothing more. Breakfast is downstairs when you want some..." I told her leaving going down stairs to the kitchen where dad was.

"You where up there long enough. So what's going on?"

"She just woke up..." I told him as he set a plate out in front of me and set another two on the table and sat down then started to eat some food as Kagome entered the room.

"Morning..." she said and sat down quietly then ate...

"This is good thank you" Kagome said.

"Your welcome I'm InuTasho It's nice to see you awake..." he said.

"My dad..." I told her...

"Nice to meet you but I thought you where dead..." Kagome said confused.

"Yeah I was working undercover for the cops ever since my attempted murder. I was watching Naraku for awhile now..." he told her.

"Oh..." she said

"So when are you gonna take her to pick up her stuff?" He asked me.

"Oh yeah... Kagome we better go get your stuff from your aunts..." I said...

"Yeah" She said getting up and we walked to my car. I drove her to her aunts house. And we went in to collect her things

the end for now... muhahahahahahaha

should Kagome's aunt come home as Kagome's packing?


End file.
